Cypher Zilona
''' Data' Cypher is a bit of a lonely troll that likes to play games and explore new places. When faced with a problem, she would rather fight then talk it out. 'Biography' Cypher first came to Hello_Troll as a small sea- dwelling grub crawling from the lake. She quickly became friends, then enemys, then back to friends, with a young psionic named Elizabeth. Since then they have been good friends and became Morails. After a bit of time, it was dicovered that Elizabeth and she were the results of genetic testing.Under this new information, thier love for eachother moved on from the relms of Morails and became a Matesprite relationship. As time passed and events happened, there Matesprite relationship has apparently ended.Cypher is unsure of who she can trust, love, and care for. As a result she created a doll and a mask that amplifys her voodoo magic at the cost of her attitude.Due to a turn of events however this is no longer a problem.When Elizabeth lost her emotions to a Horrorterror named Batraz Cypher sacrificed 98% of her own to restore emotion to Elizabeth therefor resulting in Cypher feeling one weak emotion at a time.this allowes her to use the mask to its full extent.However with only 2% of her emotions remaning she had to deal with conflicting thoughts of apropriate emotions and the lack of strength in the emotion she could feel.Batraz appon seeing a sad Elizabeth gave Cypher Elizabeths emotions which Cypher freely turns on and off. At one time Elizabeth was loosing controll of her emotions and Cypher had learned to supprese omnipotent abilitys. she dident act sooner because she was unsure of what would happen if she used this skill. Upon finding that he no longer needed a summoning circle Periox convinced Cypher to acept the knowlage of the horrorterrors.Little did they expect however the Terrors tought her not only of the Terror ways but also The Language That is True. Cypher now has information on terrors stored in her mind as well as in her mask which she is now useing to store abilitys and knowlage. some time later Cypher and Elizabeth had a young wrigler named Shadze.Cypher played the roll of the father and Elizabeth the mother due to the fact that they knwe there son was going to be a mutant and having been around humand for such a long time saw no problem with it. Shadze howere was very independant and ran away alot..as they raised ther son Cypher saw that there was a issue and went to fix it. she got into a fight and lost her life. her body was then recoveres and prorotyped with a penguine to make cypherSprite. upon being prototyped however Cypher lost all restraints and desplayed her dislike for everything from the annoyances in quadrents to her being a penguen. some more time later elizabeth was captured byt the condesention and cypher was draged into the fight bespite her VEEEHs of annoyance.DN managed to desprite Cypher and use her to foil the condesentions plans leaving cypher in a void. in that time cypher thought about her life and decided that she no longer wanted quadrents or to be involved in other shinanigins and forced herself to forget. but knowing how things roll in hello troll this cannot last very long expecialy with elizabeth wanting quadrents again. 'Strife''' Her strife kind is a bit of a mystery. At times she uses scythekind, and others chakramkind. When she is totally annoyed, whe uses stringkind. She also makes use of shadows, light, and nature to attack. The most common attack form invoves using shadows to make four hands to slash, crush, swat, and puppeter her enemys. 'Information' Hello_Troll Realtionships Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Purple blood Category:Highblood Category:Landdweller Category:Knight Category:Rage player Category:Seadweller